Her King
by ladyofsilverdawn
Summary: Hermione's sleep is disturbed and the outcome isn't what she expected. Post-War, Fluff and Smut. COMPLETE.


**Rating:** NC-17  
 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
 **Author's Note:** A short and sweet birthday gift for my lovely beta, myfirstisthefourth. :) I remember during one of our late night chats you brought up wanting a story with these two. Enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Her King**_

A deep rumbling chuckle woke her up.

Hermione's eye squinted open to view a dark silhouette lying next to her in the morning rays of the sun.

"What is it," she asked, her voice still dry and rough from sleep.

"Just admiring; I didn't mean to wake you."

Pushing herself up by her elbow, she opened her other eye and propped her cheek on her palm. "By laughing at me as I sleep." Hermione couldn't help but sweep her gaze across his bare body, admiring the firm, dark skin.

The smell of musk and coconut oil grew stronger as he nuzzled into her neck. Whispering into her ear with his honeyed-voice, "Well, my dear" he said with a soft snort, "I couldn't help but watch you sleep… Your snoring could have given Alastor a run for his galleons."

With shocked indignation, Hermione playfully pushed him away and attempted to smack him in the face with her pillow. " _Minister_ Shacklebolt, I _do not_ snore."

The former Auror's well-muscled arm easily blocked her half-hearted attack, and he grabbed the stuffed cushion, tossing it behind him. Seeing a feral grin begin to spread across Kingsley's face, Hermione squealed, trying to make a run for it. Before she could escape, he grabbed her wrists in one large hand, pinning them over her head. "Madam," his bass voice vibrated, sending tingles down to her toes. "I'm afraid—for once—you are incorrect."

"Minister," Hermione's breathlessly stated. "I think your current behavior is most inappropriate, considering the circumstances."

As Kingsley reverently slid his other hand along her body until it rested between her aching breasts, feeling her quickening heartbeat, he bent down to place a lingering kiss on her mouth with his soft, full lips.

"You know one of my _many_ talents is the art of persuasion," he husked.

Releasing her wrists, Kingsley moved down to lick one of her sensitive nipples with his tongue.

Hermione moaned as a strong pulse within her filled her center with moist heat. Placing both hands on his smooth head, struggling with wanting to pull him closer or push him away, she admonished, "D-Don't you have an early meeting with the French dignitaries, today?"

She cried out when he started sucking in earnest.

"So sweet," he crooned, before paying the same attention to her other breast. Kingsley let go of her hardened nub with a sigh, "I suppose you're right…"

Kicking off what covers remained on her legs and rolling away to get off the bed, Hermione agreed, "I'm glad you've—" With a surprised cry, she felt a hot hand grab and lift her calf as the other caressed her dripping, swollen folds.

Quickly sliding down behind her, his seeping erection slipping between her legs and against her slick flesh, Kingsley moved the tangle of Hermione's brown hair away from her face. "Except, I had it postponed."

Knowing she was more than ready, Kingsley pushed himself deep into her, causing both of them to moan in bliss. With leisurely strokes, he savored how wet she was; how easily he slid in and out of her with the perfect amount of friction. Hermione's sweet little noises were enjoyable—but he wanted more.

Resting her leg over his thigh to free up a hand, Kingsley gently squeezed one of her tender nipples. A wide, white-toothed smile appeared on his face when he heard her gasp his name and begin to fill their suite with creative curses.

After many minutes of delicious torture, Kingsley's thrusts became more erratic. He forced his eyes open to take-in the sight of his beautiful wife.

Firmly tugging the now deep red bud on Hermione's chest, he sensed her impending climax. After kissing her on the ear, he softly said, "You're such a gift."

Hearing the love in his voice and feeling the overwhelming sensation of him skillfully fondling her nipple, she crested, yelling out. Her body went taut as her inner walls tightened around his thick, long member. The orgasm was so strong that black dots began to swim in her vision.

Gritting his teeth, Kingsley came hard, the muscles of his buttocks flexing as he flooded the woman that was his world, with wave after wave of hot come.

With a content exhale, Hermione turned her head to look up at her husband. "That was heavenly."

He glided his hand over her round belly, a joyful smile crinkling his eyes when he felt a strong kick, "Since you're full term today, we can do it as often as you like. Remember, the healer said it can hasten labor."

Hermione bit her bottom lip and grinned impishly. "I remember… How late did you delay the meeting?"

"Until nine," he responded, the sweat on his body bringing out the lovely contours of his ebony skin.

"Hmmm. Plenty of time." After placing a peck on his cheek, she managed to crawl out of bed. "Merlin, do I need to use the loo. Don't move; I'll be right back."

Kingsley's chest shook with more laughter. "I'll be waiting."

* * *

Reviews are always welcome! :)


End file.
